


Safe House

by deanisbiandsoami



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanisbiandsoami/pseuds/deanisbiandsoami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'extension' of 9x03... because I do not agree with the ending.</p><p>excerpt:<br/>"The trials hit him pretty bad... he was dying, when I called for help." He took another deep breath "The angel I told you about, Ezekiel." A little smile crossed Cas's face. "to save Sam, he had to posess him..." </p><p>"Posess Sam..." Cas repeated. "Dean... did he bring me back?" Dean smiled. Cas may be naive but he ain't stupid.</p><p>"Yes... but that's not what I wanted to talk about... Zeke, he doesn't want you to stay." Dean finally said it. Cas looked confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe House

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not dealing with 9x03 well... I'm not dealing at all. So I decided to write a little ending of my own

"Cas, uh, can we talk?" Dean asked, a part of him wanting Cas to say 'no', wanted anything but talk to him.

"Of course, Dean, I always appreciate our talks. Our time together." Cas admitted, looking up at him. His eyes so honest, so blue. Dean took a deep breath, looking at him a long while. He looked so human, so vulnerable. How could he possibly justify, sending him out on his own? But this was about Sammy... 

"Cas..." He started, pulling out a chair and sitting down. "I've got to talk to you about Sam..." 

"What about Sam?" Cas asked, tilting his head and squinting slightly. It was heartbreaking. In that moment he was Cas, just like he used to be, before this whole crap with Metatron happened.

"The trials hit him pretty bad... he was dying, when I called for help." He took another deep breath "The angel I told you about, Ezekiel." A little smile crossed Cas's face. "to save Sam, he had to posess him..." 

"Posess Sam..." Cas repeated. "Dean... did he bring me back?" Dean smiled. Cas may be naive but he ain't stupid.

"Yes... but that's not what I wanted to talk about... Zeke, he doesn't want you to stay." Dean finally said it. Cas looked confused.

"Why?" He asked, not looking at Dean.

"He think that more angels or reapers or whatever will come for you... and that it will be a threat to him." Dean said. "Cas, if you don't leave he will." Now Cas looked up.

"So it's me or your brother?" Cas asked.

"Basically." Dean sighed.

"Then I will go." Cas said. 

"Cas..." Dean started. What would he say... he couldn't let Cas just leave.

"Dean, I will not let Sam die." Cas stated. Suddenly Dean's hand was on Cas's knee.

"And I'm not letting you go just like that." Dean said, meaning something so much different. "I wasn't joking when I said 'I need you'" Just say it, Winchester. Cas looked down at the hand on his knee, warmth seeking through the fabric, crawling into his skin and seeting him on fire. This was much different to April's touch. 

"What else can we do?" Cas asked, looking up from the hand, meeting Dean's emerald green eyes. They were worried, about him and Sam, Cas could see Dean's mind working.

"I'm gonna get you to a safe house, I'll give you money." Dean said, shifting slightly closer. "The last few days have been hell and I can't let you go, I need to know that you're safe." 

"My brothers and sisters will find me even in a save house." Cas remarked.

"Still, save house is better than homeless." Dean said. "And it will be warded against angels." Dean felt so guilty for kicking him out of the bunker, noone would get in there, not even angels.

"You don't need to-" Cas said, lowering his eyes, escaping from Dean's gaze. Then the hand on his knee was gone and it was on his cheek, making him look up.

"Yes, I need to make sure you stay okay." Dean said.

"Thank you, Dean." Cas whispered and put his hand on top of Dean's. 

"Cas...I..." Dean tried, his throat suddenly tight.

"Dean?" Cas asked, distracted by the look on Dean's face, he just couldn't figure out what he was thinking.

"I... let's get all the thing you'll need in the safehouse... I know one just a few hours from here." Dean said quickly, standing up. Cas knew that this wasn't what he wanted to said. 

 

So the next day Dean was with Cas in the safe house Sam had stayed behind, being pissed at Dean fro throwing Cas out. Dean was just explaining him how to shave, brush teeth and all that stuff.

"Erm... if you need anything...just call." Dean said, standing in the doorway. 

"There is one thing..." Cas said, not daring to look at Dean.

"Yes?" Dean asked, eager to help Cas, do anything to make up for throwing him out.

"What did you want to say... I mean yesterday before we went to buy all these things for the house?" he asked carefully. Dean blushed slightly, looking at his feet and rubbing a hand over the back of his head.

"I... I wanted to say..." Come on, Winchester, You owe it to him. "I love you, Cas." Cas looked up.

"I think I love you too." Cas said quietly, meeting Dean's gaze. "Yes I'm-" was the only thing he could say before Dean's lips were on his, fireworks exploding in his stomach, so very different than from kissing April. His arms wrapped around Dean's neck, making it impossible for him to pull back more than a few inches, he kissed Dean until they broke apart, panting. Dean leaned his forehead against his, arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry, you had to leave the bunker..." Dean mumbled, pulling him closer.

"It's alright, Dean, I can look out for myself." Cas whispered. "Now kiss me again." Dean chuckled and kissed Cas.

Soon his tongue was lapping out, licking over Cas's lips and he opened up, pressing impossibly closer. Dean eplored his mouth carefully, slowly. He wanted to show him how important this was. 

To Dean's surprise Cas started to pull them towards the little bedroom. Dean pulled back just a little.

"You know that it's not just about that?" He asked, grinding against him to show just how much he wanted it, too.

"I'm fully aware of that." He ensured and proceeded to pull Dean towards the bedroom. Dean chuckled and pushed Cas backwards.

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Supernatural Writers: I recognize the Council has made a decision but given it's a stupid ass decision I've elected to ignore it. (DESTIEL'S NOT DEAD)
> 
> Thanks for reading


End file.
